Honesty Is The Best Policy
by Phantom90
Summary: Adrien is punished by his father Gabriel for lying. Adrien feels like his father won't be able to forgive him for this. But, he will soon learn that no matter what he does. His father will never stop loving him. *Warning, story has spanking of a minor. If you don't like, then don't read.* But, if you do chose to read, please remember to R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Adrien sat in his room, with a knot in his stomach. He knew his father was going to kill him. For his most recent screw up. Adrien looked up when his Kwami Plagg flew over to him.

"Hey kid, why the long face?" Plegg asked.

"I'm waiting for my dad to come in and kill me. You should of seen how mad he was when I got home." Adrien replied.

"Why was he so mad? So you went to a party with your friends. It's not like you stole from a jewelry shop!" Plagg snapped.

"I know, but I lied to him about where I was going. I told him I was going to study at a friends house. And that I would be back by nine. Well, I didn't get home until ten thirty. Cause I lost track of time. And my body guard didn't know where I was. Since I had left the house I said I'd be studying at. So, he had to go on a wild goose chase. The only reason he found me was cause one of my friends posted a picture online. And my dad saw it. And called and told my body guard where I was at. I think saying my dad was "mad" is putting it nicely." Adrien replied.

"Why didn't you just ask your dad if you could go to the party? It's not like there were drugs or anything. It was just a hang out type of deal." Plagg replied.

"Yeah, if only convincing my father of that was that simple. You know he doesn't like me going to stuff like that. And besides my friends parents weren't home. So, there would have been no way I could of gotten him to say yes." Adrien replied.

"Tough situation kid. You probably shouldn't of lied to your dad about where you were going. I hope he doesn't stop you from going to school." Plagg replied.

"I know, that's my biggest worry. Hopefully he won't take that away." Adrien replied.

Plagg finally flew off to eat his cheese in one of his hiding spots. And Adrien continued to sit and think about the whole situation. He knew he had no real good argument. He had lied to his father and probably scared him half to death. When his bodyguard had called and informed him that his son was no where to be found.

Even though Adrien didn't want his father to take away him going to public school. He would understand if his father did decide to do that. And he really wouldn't have a foot to stand on to argue.

Adrien was not sure how much longer he sat there, until he finally heard his door open. Adrien just simply buried his face in his arms, which were resting on his knees. He couldn't bare to look his father in the face, he felt to ashamed.

Adrien heard his father walk up to his bed. He felt himself buckle a little. When he knew his father was standing right next to the bed. He hated when his father used the silent treatment. But, he didn't dare protest.

After some time, Adrien finally heard his father sigh.

"Stand up, Adrien." Gabriel said.

Adrien stood and kept his head down. Not wanting to look his father in the eyes. Gabriel sighed, knowing it was going to be a long night for him and Adrien.

"You better have a good reason for lying to me! And going to a party that you didn't ask me about!" Gabriel snapped, trying to keep from yelling.

Adrien rocked on his feet. "N-No, I don't have a good reason. Other then I wanted to go and knew you would most likely say no."

Gabriel sighed, "Adrien, you lied to me! You told me you were going to study! Which I didn't even want you to go do that! But, you said you had to because you had been partnered up with this friend of yours! And then you leave that house and go to an UN-supervised party! And then you nearly gave me a heart attack when your body guard called and said you were no were to be found! And you wonder why I still treat you like a child! It's because you handle things in a childish manner! You want to be treated like your thirteen? Then you need to act your age! You handled this situation like a five year old!" Gabriel snapped.

Adrien had to wipe a stray tear from his eye. It was bad enough thinking about everything he had done wrong. But, hearing his father lay it all out in front of him was even worst.

"I-I'm s-sorry, f-father. I-I don't know what else to say." Adrien replied.

Gabriel sighed, "You are grounded for a month! There will be no friends! No after school stuff, except for your lessons, since those have already been paid for! There will be no games! No TV! No phone! Nothing other then sleep, food, and school. Do you understand me?!"

Adrien nodded, "D-Do you mean home-school?"

"No, I'm not going to take you out of public school. Trust me, I was tempted, but if you ever pull a stunt like this one again! Then I will take you out of public school! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, thank you sir." Adrien replied.

"Don't thank me yet. Unfortunately we are not done. I need to go make a phone call. I want you to get ready for bed and have the hair brush ready! Do you understand me?!" Gabriel asked.

Adrien couldn't find the words to speak, so he just nodded his head yes. Gabriel left and Adrien sunk into his bed. Plagg flew over to Adrien.

"Hey, look on the bright side! You still get to go to school!" Plagg said.

"Yeah, but I won't be able to sit properly for like three days. Why does he have to spank me? I'm thirteen, why can't he just end with the grounding?" Adrien asked.

"Maybe he figured you need to be punished like a child, I don't know. I don't know how you humans work." Plagg replied.

"Promise you won't laugh at me?" Adrien asked.

"I won't be anywhere in sight. I'm gonna get my cheese and then probably go sleep in the air vent." Plagg replied.

"Thanks" Adrien replied.

Plagg did as he said, and Adrien finally sighed and went to change into his PJ's, he changed from his normal everyday outfit, to a black pair of PJ bottom's with skulls on them and a black PJ t-shirt, with a skull right in the center.

Then Adrien went to his bathroom and grabbed his wooden hair brush. He cringed at the thought of his father using it on him. It wasn't the first time, but he hoped it would be the last. At least for a long while. Adrien went and set the brush on his nightstand. And then he sat on his bed, and waited for his father to return.

After what felt like forever, Gabriel finally made his way back to his sons room. He walked in and over to his son. Gabriel looked down at his son and sighed. Knowing he was gonna be putting Adrien in pain. And hating the thought of that. But, knowing that it was for the best.

"Adrien, do you understand why I was upset? And why I need to punish you?" Gabriel asked.

Adrien nodded, "Y-Yes, b-because I lied to you and went to a party without asking."

"Yes, that is right. You know I hate punishing you in this way. But, I hope you won't forget this lesson anytime soon. And won't make the same mistake twice." Gabriel replied.

"I won't, I'm sorry I was so stupid." Adrien replied.

Gabriel gently lifted his sons face. So, he could look him in the eyes.

"Don't call yourself stupid, you made a mistake. We all have done that. You just have to learn from your mistake, that's all. Now, let's get this over with." Gabriel replied, with a sigh.

"C-Can I have a hug after?" Adrien asked.

Gabriel nodded, "Of cores, you know I would never leave you alone after this kind of punishment. I will hold you as long as you need."

Adrien nodded and knew he just wanted to get this part out of the way. So, he stood and allowed his father to take a seat on his bed. Adrien felt so ashamed, and he just wanted to know that his father forgave him. And he hoped once this was over, he would be all forgiven.

**Well, that was chapter one! If you enjoyed, please remember to RR, and chapter two will be up shortly! Phantom90.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter has been re-uploaded for some spelling errors**

Gabriel instructed Adrien to lower his PJ's bottoms and then to lay across his lap. Adrien did as he was told, Gabriel wrapped his arm around his son, to keep him on his lap.

Gabriel sighed, "I love you, Adrien. And I hope you know that this hurts me just as much as it does you."

Gabriel didn't want to drag this out any longer. So, without much warning, he began to land hard smacks on Adrien's bottom. Adrien jumped at the first few swats. Then he clung tight to his dad's pant leg and tried not to reach back. Knowing it wouldn't do him any good. Adrien was not sure how long his father planned to drag this part out. But, he kept as still as possible and try not to beg his father to stop. After what felt like forever, Gabriel finally stopped and allowed Adrien to catch his breath.

Adrian had tears streaming down his face. "P-Please d-daddy I-I'm sorry, p-please stop." Adrien chocked out.

Gabriel felt his heart break. He hated this more then anything. But, he knew the faster he finished, the faster he could take Adrien into his arms.

"I know this hurts, we are almost done. Just hold out a bit longer." Gabriel replied.

Adrien had to choke back a sob when he felt his father pick up the hair brush.

"Fourteen with this, and then we will be done." Gabriel said.

Adrien cried, but still didn't protest. He cried out in pain however, when the brush made contact with his bottom. Gabriel delivered the fourteen blows. Then he threw the brush down and began to rub Adrien's back. To let him know it had ended.

Adrien laid there and sobbed at the top of his lungs. Thankful the punishment was over and wanting nothing more now then to be in his fathers arms.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry, d-d-daddy." Adrien chocked out.

Gabriel felt his heart break once again. He could no longer watch Adrien suffer. He finally got Adrien sitting up right and got him into his arms. Adrien didn't fight, he threw himself into his dads arms and sobbed into his chest. Adrien felt Gabriel wrap him in a tight hug and plant a kiss on the top of his head.

"Shh...I've got you, it's alright, just cry it all out, it's all over." Gabriel said.

Crying was exactly what Adrien did. He allowed himself to fully rest in his father's embrace. And he just cried his heart out.

Not much was said between father and son. Gabriel held onto Adrien tight, while whispering loving words into his ear and gently rocking him in his arms. And the only sounds Adrien made, where loud, heart broken sobs.

He was not sure how long he cried. But, even through his pain and tears. Adrien was thankful that his father was willing to sit there the whole night, if that was what it took. To help him feel better.

Adrien was not sure how long he cried. It felt like forever. But, after a while, he finally calmed down and soon fell asleep in his fathers arms. Gabriel gently placed Adrien into bed and kissed him goodnight, before leaving his sons room.

Adrien awoke the next morning, in pain and still feeling really emotional. But, he was scared his father was still angry at him. Since him and his father had not really talked the night before. So, Adrien decided to just do whatever his dad said and stay out of his way as much as possible.

Adrien got ready for school. And then walked down the stairs. Where his father was waiting for him. Gabriel placed his hand on his sons shoulder.

"How are you this morning, Adrien?" Gabriel asked.

Adrien shrugged, "Alright"

"Are you sure your okay after last night?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes sir, may I go please? I don't want to be late." Adrien replied, still not looking his father in the eyes.

Gabriel nodded and Adrien left with his bodyguard. Natalie looked over at her boss.

"Is that behavior normal for Adrien?" Natalie asked.

"No, he is usually rather clingy at least until the pain goes away. But, it seemed like he was trying to get away. Maybe he will be okay after school." Gabriel replied.

Adrien was no better after school. He went right up to his room and locked himself in there. Over the next four days, not much changed. Gabriel's concern grew each day. Adrien was not wanting to leave his room. Except to go to school.

Gabriel knew that Adrien was usually very clingy after the kind of punishment he had received. So, Gabriel could not figure out what was different this time.

Gabriel finally went to talk to Adrian. He walked into his sons room. To find Adrien sitting at his desk, reading in one of his school books.

"Adrien, can we talk?" Gabriel asked.

Adrien nodded and then turned to his father, who seated himself on the bed.

"Is everything alright, father?" Adrien asked.

"I was going to ask you that. You have not been acting right the past few days. I have barley seen you since the night I punished you. And normally you are rather clingy for the few days. At least until the pain goes away. But, it seems like something is still bothering you." Gabriel replied.

"I'm fine, father. I have just been busy that's all." Adrien replied.

"Are you sure that's the case? You know if something is bothering you, then you can tell me." Gabriel replied.

Adrien nodded, "Yes sir, you shouldn't waste your time worrying about me. I know how busy you are."

Gabriel still did not feel convinced. Adrien looked like he was on the verge of tears. And Gabriel wasn't going to stop until he figured out why.

"Adrien, I'm not wasting my time. I want to help you with whatever it is you are struggling with. You just have to tell me." Gabriel replied.

Adrien had to wipe a stray tear from his eyes. It was getting hard to hold the tears in. Gabriel had a feeling this tacit wasn't working. He needed to try something else.

"Come here, son." Gabriel said.

Adrien just wanted to be left alone. But, at the same time, he wanted nothing more then to be with his father. So, he went over and his father pulled him onto his lap and into a tight hug. Once in his fathers embrace, Adrien could no longer hold back the tears. And he broke down crying in his dads chest.

Gabriel had a feeling this was going to happen. So, he just held Adrien close and gently shushed him. Gabriel allowed Adrian to cry as long as he needed.

"I-I'm s-sorry, d-daddy." Adrien finally chocked out after some time.

"Why are you sorry, Adrien?" Gabriel asked.

"F-F-For l-lying and g-going to p-party. P-Please d-don't b-be angry anymore." Adrien chocked out.

Gabriel gently pulled Adrien up and looked him in the eyes. "Adrian, I'm not mad anymore. I've already forgiven you. Is that why you were avoiding me? Because, you thought I was still mad?"

Adrien nodded and Gabriel sighed and gently pulled Adrien into another hug.

"No, no, I'm not mad anymore. You know I will always forgive you. No matter what you do." Gabriel said.

"B-But, I-I m-messed up b-bad." Adrien chocked out.

"Yes, you did. But, we have all done it. We all have to learn from our mistakes. That doesn't make you horrible. It just makes you human." Gabriel replied.

After some more time, Adrien finally started to calm down. His father cleaned his face and then continued to hold him.

"Adrien, if anything like that is ever bothering you. You know you come to me right away. So, I can help you through the problem." Gabriel said.

"I know, thank you father." Adrien replied.

"And I've been thinking. I think you have learned your lesson. So, I think I'm gonna lighten your grounding. I still want you home right after school. And still no friends or after school activity's. But, you can go back to using your electronics." Gabriel said.

"Thank you, father. But, don't you think I should finish out my punishment?" Adrien asked.

"Yes, and you will. It will just be a lighter grounding." Gabriel replied.

"Thank you, father." Adrien replied.

Adrien remained in his fathers arms for a while. Soaking up the love and comfort that his father was giving him.

Gabriel sighed, "Adrien, I love you. And nothing you ever do will change that. No matter what you ever do or say. Nothing can take away the love I have for you. You are my son. And even when there are times I might be upset with you. At the end of the day. I will still always love you, no matter what."

"I love you too, father." Adrien replied.

After some more time, Adrien grew tired and soon fell asleep in his fathers arms. Gabriel felt Adrien grow heavy. And knew that he was asleep.

Being careful not to wake Adrien. Gabriel stood and pulled back the covers on the bed. Before getting Adrien all tucked in.

Gabriel pushed some hair out of his sons face. Before planting a kiss on his face.

"Goodnight, my precious son."

**And that was chapter 2! What did you all think? If you enjoyed, let me know in the comments. And if you have any ideas for future stories, you can PM me. Until next time, my dudes! Phantom90.**


End file.
